The four J's and G's
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Kyle discovers the The four J's and G's of love.


Stan and Kyle had been super best friends since kindergarten, and never did they stop. Yes they had fights but they were still friends no matter what. Kyle had gotten crap from everyone about being the Jewish boy in the town. The only kid who didn't make fun of him was Stan Marsh. Years later Even though Cartman warned them about Kyle being ginger Stan never cared. When Cartman had pointed Kyle was from New Jersey, he gotten made fun of for that. Stan though did not care even if Kyle was from New Jersey. Soon Cartman pointed Kyle had his third strike for being a Jew, Jersey, and ginger. Stan did not care what Kyle was to Cartman because to him Kyle was the guy Stan had been a friend with for years.

Kyle knew that if Stan found out Kyle was gay he would hate Kyle, especially since Kyle was gay for Stan. If Cartman found Kyle was gay the three J's. As Cartman called it, would be the four J's or the four G's and J's. Knowing the same person who for put ginger with the three J's the four J's seemed right up his alley. It was amazing how stupid Cartman was. Kyle wounded how Stan would react to him being gay.

Kyle knew the first day of the 10th grade would start tomorrow, which meant Wendy (Stan's on/off girlfriend) would break his heart and leave Kyle to put it back together. She broke up with him either the night before or the first day of school. Kyle heard the doorbell ring snapping him out of his thoughts. He got off the couch to open the door reveling Stan Marsh himself at Kyle's doorway. When Stan was on Kyle's porch and upset it meant he and Wendy broke up again.

"Dude what's wrong?" Kyle asked feeling that he knew the answer. When Stan didn't respond he waved his hand in front of Stan's face.

"Wendy just broke up with me, again," he said.

"Want to come in and warm up?" Kyle asked seeing that Stan was soaked from the pouring rain.

Stan didn't say anything he just walked in the house and stopped by Kyle. Kyle started heading up to his room. Stan followed Kyle up to Kyle's room were Kyle was trying to find Stan something to wear. Kyle finally found a pair of sweats, a tee shirt, and a pair of boxers.

"Here you change into these and I'll go get you something to eat." Kyle said walking down the stairs to the kitten and got some of cookies and Dr. Pepper. He warmed up the cookies so they were gooey and melted. He grabbed the food and went up to find that Stan had already changed.

He was sitting on Kyle's bed as if he was a lost puppy waiting for Kyle. Stan's face was still a blank expressionless. It scared Kyle to know how long he would have to comfort Stan cause Wendy broke his heart every time as if it were indestructible.

"Dude maybe you'll feel better after you eat." Kyle said.

"I'm not hungry." Stan said quietly.

"Ok," Kyle said knowing all too well forcing him to eat would not help. "Dude maybe it isn't meant to be." Kyle said hoping Stan would listen to him and stop going back out with Wendy.

"Kyle that's the thing I don't like Wendy I love someone else." Stan said.

"Well who maybe I can help you get to get together with them." Kyle said hoping Stan would say he loved Kyle.

"There's just one problem I know they don't love me back." he said.

"Stan maybe they do and you don't know it. They just don't tell others that they like you." Kyle said.

"I know they don't cause if they did I wouldn't be upset." he said his voice raised a little more.

"Just tell me who I'm your super best friend." Kyle said.

"You." Stan whispered so quiet that Kyle almost didn't hear him.

"You like me." Kyle said but as more of a statement than a question.

"No I love you, I'm in love with my best friend." Stan said tear finally breaking though harder than before.

Kyle tried to not just dance in happiness that Stan loved him back. "Stan I love you too, I just didn't know how to tell you." Kyle said wrapping his arms around Stan to comfort him.

"Really." Stan said looking up at him with his teary eyes.

Kyle nodded and then Stan leant over to kiss him. Kyle had always heard about those kisses in movies the sparks, the Goosebumps, shivers, and the fireworks in his head all seemed to happen in that kiss. At that moment the two were at the happiest moment in their life to know that they loved one another. They laid there the rest of the day listing to the rain and each other's heartbeat.

The next morning at the bus stop where they always waited Cartman enjoyed the taunting of the two. Soon Kyle was known for the four J's and G's. For ginger, Jew, Jersey, and of course gay. Stan got his first strike for being gay as well as being in love with his super best friend. Neither could care what others thought, because the two knew they had found true happiness.


End file.
